


Making me crazy, really driving me mad

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're in love ur honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I.. can’t sleep.” Dream hesitantly admitted in a whisper as if it were his darkest secret.George laughed. There it is. “What do you want me to do? Do you want me to read a bedtime story for you Dream?”Even though that was probably supposed to be just him teasing dream, a bedtime story from George sounded really good right now.“Yes, please.” Dream replies
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	Making me crazy, really driving me mad

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "My Kind of Woman" by Mac Demarco.

Dream’s sleeping schedule wasn’t the greatest. In fact, it was basically non-existent.

He’s tried to improve it after he and George got together, he vividly remembers the conversation about it and how worried George was for him. Unfortunately George was very adorable when he was worried so now the only thing he recalls from the conversation is snippets of George pouting for a very long time.

So tonight he had decided to steer away from the usual cans of monster energy that’d keep him awake through the long floridan nights, mostly because he feared that any day now he’d pass out on stream and he could only imagine the field day Sapnap would have with that.

He let his head plop down onto the stuffy pillow and covered his heated body with his most comfiest blanket. Now there was only one thing left and that was to **sleep**.

For some forbidden reason though, his brain couldn’t process the simple concept of slumber at that moment. He tossed for what seemed like hours, thinking it was because of his position that he couldn’t allow himself to doze off. It got to the point where he almost considered pulling out his phone and googling how to fall asleep until he realized how counterproductive that would be.

Then thought of how he’d sleep if George was next to him right now. How easy it would be to fall asleep with the comfort of his arms wrapped around the other’s smaller body and-

He wanted George. Now.

But George was asleep and at least a few thousand miles away from him.

Not for long though.

His body scrambled as he attempted to find his phone under the whirlwind of blankets on his bed until he eventually found it and dialed George’s number. He could’ve very easily just called him from his contact page but at the moment his brain was running at lower power than usual and he knew George’s number by heart anyway.

Dream let the phone ring for an answer for a few seconds, he was about to hang up and apologize for the call in the morning when the call timer popped up meaning George had picked up.

“Dream? Are you okay? Is it your mom? Is she sick? _Ohmygod_ I knew it! i saw this in a dream please-”

His voice was raspy but quickly turned panicked. Dream would make a mental note on fast his voice changes as number 4 on his list of favorite things about George.

Scratch that. _Number 5_. He had just remembered his laugh.

“W-what? George, I'm fine and so is my mom.” Dream felt a pang of warmth in his heart from how much George worried about him.

“Oh, sorry for that then. What do you want?”

“I.. can’t sleep.” Dream hesitantly admitted in a whisper as if it were his darkest secret.

George laughed. There it is. “What do you want me to do? Do you want me to read a bedtime story for you Dream?”

Even though that was probably supposed to be just him teasing dream, a bedtime story from George sounded really good right now.

“Yes, please.” Dream replies and George's laugh stops. He could tell George was not expecting that.

“Okay, you want a bedtime story? I’ll give you one.” George’s voice goes soft as he prepares to pull a story out of his ass “Once upon a time there was a boy named.. Pissbaby-”

“I feel sorry for that kid.” Dream interjects annoyingly, but it needed to be said.

“Clay shut up and let me tell the story.” He says his real name which suddenly makes dream not mind staying quiet.

“Now where was I? Oh! So there was this boy named pissbaby who lived in a big royal kingdom… one day he was suddenly crowned king of this castle and he had a knight called… smiley. Smiley’s job was to protect pissbaby from any harm and he liked doing it. Then he realized he wanted to protect pissbaby all the time and... fell in love with him.” George pauses, most likely to grin.

“-He confessed his love to the king and the king felt the same too, but surely the old fashioned village could never accept a love like theirs. So one night they snuck far, far, away from the familiar kingdom to be themselves because well, all they needed was each other and they lived happily ever after. The end.”

“Dream?” He calls out again, the only response audible is a light snore.

“Yeah what a good story you should be an author george i’d buy every copyyy.” Dream mumbles in a half asleep voice.

“Dream! I made up the best story ever and you didn’t even bother to listen! Why would you do that?”

“ ‘Just wanted to hear your voice.” He mumbles again. His words making George soften up for no good reason. _Weak_.

George stays silent for a moment, his heart’s too busy fluttering for any words to come into his brain. “Goodnight dream.” He finally says.

“Goodnight baby.” Dream responds with a voice on the brink of complete sleep, and George cherishes the words. Because he’d do anything just to hear Dream call him baby every night in his sleepy voice, right next to him.

And someday he will.

**Author's Note:**

> erm hi hope u enjoyed!!! this is my first oneshot i'm writing so i apologize if it's not the best ekjgn i tried


End file.
